


Paper Hearts

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Hatake Kakashi, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi is bad at feelings, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Obito trying to be suave, Pictures, Stuttering, You can not convince me that Kakashi was not an awkward teen, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: “Well, I was,” He started playing with his camera, “Wondering if I could take a few pictures of you..?” The teen seemed surprised.“Take pictures..? Oh!” He could see the teen grin and he felt like one of those fangirls that used to follow him, chest bubbly and knees weak. “Sure thing, what's your name?”





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3; Sukea/Tobi | ANBU

Sukea was a mystery, nobody knew exactly where he came from or who his parents were. Some days he was there, somedays he wasn't. There were rumors about him, how he was a ghost and if you looked closely, his eyes would turn red. Some would say that his pictures captured souls. His favorite one was how some thought he was a combination if the souls of children that were lost in the war and wanted to go home.

Of course, those were just the rumors of civilians who took a few looks at him and decided he was something to be cautious of. (Kakashi wondered how they would react if they knew it was really just him having some fun.)

It wasn't until Sukea saw a boy covered in scars- with long, spiky hair and a mask that covered the area around his eyes- that he paused. He was.. Cute. He may have, possibly, spent more than a few days watching the boy from afar. The more he watched the boy (teen, actually) talk with others, the more his heart raced.

He decided to finally interact with him, shyly walking up. “H-hey?” Damn that stutter. The teen looked towards him and his cheeks turned pink.

“Yes?”

“Well, I was,” He started playing with his camera, “Wondering if I could take a few pictures of you..?” The teen seemed surprised.

“Take pictures..? Oh!” He could see the teen grin and he felt like one of those fangirls that used to follow him, chest bubbly and knees weak. “Sure thing, what's your name?”

“S-Sukea..”

“That's a great name!” The teen put out his hand, “I'm Tobi.” It took a moment to realize that he was waiting for Sukea to shake said hand and fumbled with his camera.

“A-ah..” He shook Tobi's hand, “It's really nice to meet you, Tobi.”

 

Tobi was really sweet about having his pictures taken. He would stay still for a very long time and smile at the smallest of things. Eventually Sukea got a bit less nervous (especially since Tobi was really, really nice) and asked if he would like to get something to eat. Tobi accepted way too quickly and his heart chose that exact moment to race.

Well.

 

He sat adjacent to the teen and fidgeted. “Do you like sweet things?” Tobi asked, leaning onto the table. “Because you sure are made of sugar.” Sukea felt all the blood rush to his face and choked on air.

“W-Well- I-”

“Do you have a map ‘cause I keep getting lost in your eyes.” He pulled up his menu and covered his face, screaming internally as his heart raced. “Are you alright? The fall from heaven must have hurt.” This continued for the next few minutes until some kind soul decided to spare him and set down his order. He twisted his food and tried to relax. “You remind me of the 21 letters in the alphabet.” Sukea paused, confused.

“What? Is-isn't there 26?” Tobi grinned.

“You're right! I forgot U R A Q T.” He felt like he was going to faint.

 

By the time he got home and out of his civilian disguise, his face was still bright red and he was exhausted. Of course, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was wide awake. Tobi was… Flirting with him. He was probably just messing with Kakashi, but that thought made him too sad, so he pushed it aside. Instead, he screamed (internally) and just how terrible he was at speaking, apparently. Why did he keep stuttering? It wasn't even on purpose and made responding at least twenty times harder.

 

The next time he saw Tobi, he had waved shyly and offered him the pictures he took.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the picture is too big! I'll try to fix it once I get on my laptop.


End file.
